Sonrisas lánguidas
by Mikoto-sama
Summary: Serie de drables.  7. "Primo amore": Perdóname primo amore, pero estoy cansado. ¡Enjoy!.
1. Sexualidad

Bueno, bueno he decidido hacer un fanfic sobre esta bonita pareja (la verdad no me he aguantado hacerla) aunque es más como una colección de drables (ahora estoy bastante enviciada con ellos) espero les guste.

Pd: Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querido y tierno Tsuna-chan~

**Advertencia: **puede contener escenas ligeras de sexo, obscenidades y cosas por ese estilo e incluir insultos y/o groserías.

•

_**Estudios Sin oficio presenta:**_

"**Sexualidad"**

Era molesto, _realmente MUY molesto_, tener que cuestionarse acerca de su sexualidad, de lo que le interesaba y lo que no, 'irritable pero _inevitable_' pensó con "ligera" molestia, y es que él era un carnívoro, un depredador, alguien a quien NO le interesaba eso, pero…ese estorboso herbívoro de Tsunayoshi, _sí que le interesaba_, no había nadie más, ninguna mujer, ni ningún hombre, _nadie, _solo él, él y sus bonitos ojos castaños, su piel tersa y suave, su sonrisa, su torpeza…

-¡_Cazzo!*- _Susurro enojado mirando sus pantalones- malditas hormonas.

En fin, él no era ni heterosexual, aunque si vistiera a Tsunayoshi de _mujer_ podría pasar por uno, tampoco era Homosexual, no le atraía ningún hombre (_excepto Tsunayoshi_), y mucho menos bisexual, _porque solo le interesaba Tsunayoshi_.

Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi y Tsunayoshi…

¿Qué era él? ¿Alguna clase de trastornado mental que solo pensaba en Tsunayoshi? Tembló su ceja y una imperceptible mueca adueño sus facciones, para su desgracia esa podría ser la respuesta:

_**Un Tsunayoshi-Sexual**_

•

Cazzo: joder.

¿Cómo les pareció? Comenten~

Recuerden que dejar reviews previene el VIH Sida

¿Reviews?


	2. Días libres

Lalalala~ Gracias a todas ess muchachs que me dejaron un review: **Valerya Lisseth****, Leed, ****Kizuxx****, ****Lady Marilyn****, Nathy y ****Riznao****.**

**Advertencia: **puede contener escenas ligeras de sexo, obscenidades y cosas por ese estilo e incluir insultos y/o groserías.

•

_**Estudios Sin oficio presenta:**_

"**Días libres"**

Sawada Tsunayoshi hoy, ocho de noviembre se sentía la persona más común del mundo, _y eso le gustaba_, sin obligaciones, sin mafia, sin nada. Sonrío, que buena era la vida común.

Pero no todo puede ser como uno lo tiene planeado, desgraciadamente, Hibari_-san _había aparecido a su morada con la ferviente decisión, _¿u orden quizás?_, de sacarlo _como fuera_ de su mansión y cuándo dijo de cualquier forma, _era de cualquier forma, _y si que lo era.

Y tarde se dio cuenta de eso, Hibari o Kyoya, _como le decía en la intimidad_, era muy terco, mucho más que él, y había insistido que si no salía lo haría vestir de una linda y tierna chica…si, chica…lo había cumplido, él antes Sawada Tsunayoshi se había convertido en una ahora Sawada _Tami-chan_.

Qué horror hasta el nombre le parecía espantoso, pero como se trataba de su muy querido noviecito, no todo podía ser lo más horroroso, siempre había algo mucho peor.

Sí, lo había sacado con _esos_ atuendos a la calle… ¡A la calle!

Definitivamente no iba a volver a sacar un día libre, ¡NUNCA MÁS!

•

Te amo Hibari3 (?)

Me reí mucho haciendo este drable, sinceramente me ha encantado~

Recuerden que dejar reviews previene el VIH Sida

¿Reviews?


	3. Mukuro

Buenos días~ Gracias por sus lindos reviews que son mi inspiración para continuar: **Valerya Lisseth****, ****Carleigh Freda****, ****Lady Marilyn****, ****catunacaty****, niko-chan, Nathy y ****Ruku****.**

Debo decirles que la inspiración para este drabble fue esto: htt .com/everlasting24/pic/0000haa1/s320x240

Es un poco pequeña pero es una muy bonita gráfica~

**Advertencia: **puede contener escenas ligeras de sexo, obscenidades y cosas por ese estilo e incluir insultos y/o groserías.

•

_**Estudios Sin oficio presenta:**_

"**Mukuro"**

Para Hibari no había peor "herbívoro" que el que se las daba de "carnívoro" y ese era el caso de Mukuro Rokudo un peli pintado que jugaba a ser el atormentador de Tsuna, cuando era _él_, el que debía atormentar a Tsunayoshi, _Solo él._

Pero no contento con atormentarlo cuando él no estaba, también lo hacía cuando _él_ estaba presente y de maneras muy irritables. Pero eso no era lo peor, era la manera en que Tsunayoshi reaccionaba a estas, esos sonrojos, ese brillo en la mirada, algo que ya no aparecía muy a menudo en sus acosos, y esa pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa.

Y el enclenque "herbívoro" era _suyo, _era _su_ pareja, y _nadie_ debía tocarlo, mirarlo y/o pensarlo más de lo permitido. ¿Por qué demonios todos entendían eso menos el estúpido de Mukuro?

Ese Mukuro Rokudo que poco a poco le quita su cielo, el que poco a poco le roba su luz.

•

Trate de imaginar la manera que reaccionaría Hibari mientras le roban a su querido y tierno Tsuna y esto fue lo que me salió xD

Espero les haya gustado

Recuerden que dejar reviews previene el VIH Sida

¿Reviews?


	4. No correspondido

¡Hola!

Mikoto reportándose con un nuevo drabble (?) Aunque creo que quedó más como un One-shot corto~

Ayer revise mi correo (el que no reviso hace años~) y me di cuenta de algo, que hay mucha gente que ha agregado a mi humilde Fanfic como "Favorite Story" o "Story Alert" y eso me ha puesto muy feliz ¡Yay!.

Gracias por sus reviews: **Nathy, ****Carleigh Freda****, ****Ruku**.

Le aclarare algo a Nathy: tranquila, no hay secuencia lógica en estos drabbles. Pero si habrá algo de _Tragedy._

•

_**Estudios Sin oficio presenta:**_

"**No correspondido"**

"Soy feliz con solo estar a su lado"

Simple y llanamente mentiras, sí, m-e-n-t-i-r-as y es que ¿Quién se va conformar con eso? , ¿Quién quiere que su amor sea no correspondido? Absolutamente ¡Nadie! Eso por ahí en las novelas y cuentos rosa y eso, porque a lo último de esas cliché novelas el galán, del que "secretamente" estaba enamorada la protagonista desdichada, termina confesando su amor hacia ella…Suena demasiado fantasioso ¿no?, en fin, el caso es que Nadie, ¡Nadie! Quiere ser un plato de segundo mano, todos queremos que nos quieran, querer, ser admirados, etc, etc. Entonces esa frase de "Soy feliz solo con estar a su lado" no debería existir, en serio, es demasiado… ¡Demasiado! recalco de nuevo, ¡sin sentido! Pero desgraciadamente para mí, un hombre de mediana edad, las cosas que no existen, algo completamente sin sentido, terminan existiendo.

Cuando era mucho más joven, llamado queridamente el "Perdedor Tsuna", estuve enamorado de la dulce y tierna Kyoko-_chan, _era feliz no más al verla_…_Me conforme con solo eso durante años, y cuando supe que está se iba comprometer con Haru, no me dolió tanto, al contrario, fui muy feliz al verlas, eso me hizo saber que el amor que sentía por Kyoko_-chan_ era un amor fraternal, y para eso sí se podía aplicar el "soy feliz con solo estará su lado".

Después de un año, me di cuenta que me gustaba Hibari-_san_, _aunque me seguía causando más miedo que amor_, pensé "esto se me pasara", uno, dos, tres años y no pasó, al contrario mi amor le ganó al miedo, Reborn se dio cuenta, me golpeo…hasta acercarme lo suficiente a Hibari-_san _para que me sonrojara como un tomate, y Hibari-san mascullara un "Malditos herbívoros". Ahí me rendí al amor de él, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Más tarde, Reborn dijo odiosamente en una conferencia mafiosa que "Necesitaba un _esposo_" y sin mi consentimiento comenzó a traer a la casa (aunque realmente es más súper-mansión) todos esos pretendientes con cara de querer matarme literalmente a besos. Yo los aceptaba (ni modo ¿no?) tenía con ellos una cita y ya. Hasta ahí no me obligaba más el arcobaleno. Al parecer un día, ese pelinegro bebé trajo al que sería mi _perfecto esposo, _un tipo…hermoso, con un aura demasiado brillante, como de famoso. Era demasiado extravagante para mí, yo solo quería a un tipo normal, _aunque si se podía Hibari-san estaría mucho mejor_…Ignoren la última parte, El bebé comenzó a traerlo mucho más seguido, hasta que todos mis guardianes lo vieron como mi futuro _esposo_, sí Gokudera también, pero algo no me cuadraba, Hibari_-san_ estaba mucho más molesto de lo usual, cuando Vince (el nombre de mi despampanante "prometido") me besaba la mejilla o me abrazaba y me trataba con cariñitos, su ceño se fruncía a tal punto de que sus cejas parecían una, y me fulminaba con la mirada, nunca entendí porque, ¿Será que le gusta Vince?

Me casé, Dolió y Kyoya…Hibari_-san_ no se presentó. Aún así, soy feliz con solo estar a su lado.

•

El final terminó siendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que tenía pensado desde el principio, pero ¡Bueh! Espero igual que les haya gustado.

Recuerden que dejar reviews previene el VIH Sida

¿Reviews?


	5. Lealtad

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo: todos los años, por estas fechas, mi familia yo tenemos como tradición trazarnos metas en todo lo que hagamos; mi meta para este fanfic "Sonrisas lánguidas" es tener al menos 5 reviews en cada capítulo, espero y me colaboren en esta meta. Gracias por leer.

_Este drabble será narrado desde una tercera persona (yo xD) hablando de Gokudera, sin dejar de lado la pareja principal._

Gracias por sus reviews: **Nathy, ****Serranita****, ****catunacaty****, ****Aswang**** ,****Ruku****.**

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año!

•

_**Estudios Sin oficio presenta:**_

"**Lealtad"**

Gokudera era… bueno era Gokudera. De piel pálida, ojos verdosos y un increíblemente cuidado, _para ser de un chico_, cabello grisáceo. Era lo que era, y prácticamente no molestaba a nadie con su actitud, _prácticamente_. Porque el tan "buen" Gokudera tenía a su auto declarado enemigo número uno de su paz y tranquilidad con el décimo: Hibari Kyoya, el estúpido, estúpido, _estúpido_ novio del décimo.

Sí el muy asqueroso pervertido era novio del dulcísimo peli castaño y ¡no lo soportaba!... ¡Maldición! Le quitaba su tiempo con el décimo (y le tocaba aguantarse al acosador de Yamamoto sin el décimo).

Le quitaba su lugar como la mano derecha del Vongola (y otra vez le tocaba aguantarse al acosador de Yamamoto solo).

Y por sobre todas las cosas ¡Le quitaba las ganas de estar con el Décimo! (Y le empezaba a dar más ganas de estar con el acosador de Yamamoto)...Dios hasta las gana, es que ¿A quién le va a dar ganas de estar con una persona, sí el novio/a de esa persona tiende a lanzársele, literalmente, comenzar a quitarle la ropa y hacerle cosas muy vergonzosas enfrente de TODO mundo? A nadie lo suficientemente cuerdo_ como Gokuerda_ podría.

Aparte de que le irritaba el hecho de que ese estúpido, estúpido, _estúpido_ Hibari comenzará a tener relaciones con el décimo enfrente de él, era tener que presenciar cómo le quitaba la _inocencia y pureza _del tierno Décimo. Era como ver a un pequeño borreguito a punto de ser devorado por un feroz Lobo. Pero todo se lo aguantó, se lo aguanta y se lo aguantará porque él le es leal al décimo, por toda la eternidad.

•

Aww3 que asquerosamente tierno el final ¿no?

Este drabble se me ocurrió viendo Hakuoki yo no sé qué, yo no sé qué xD. Cuando ellos hablaban de lealtad hacia su líder. De una vez pensé en Gokudera.

Lo escribí no aguantándome las ganas de burlarme "algo" de Gokudera Y de poner _muy indirectamente_ a Yamamoto como futura pareja de nuestro protagonista de hoy, ñacañaca (?)

Ojala hallan disfrutado leyéndo "Lealtad" como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

¡Espero y me ayuden con mi meta!

Recuerden que dejar reviews previene el VIH Sida

¿Reviews?


	6. Pazguato iridiscente

**Recuerden:** mi meta para este fanfic "Sonrisas lánguidas" es tener al menos 5 reviews en cada capítulo, espero y me colaboren en esta meta. Gracias por leer.

Lo sé, mi retraso no tiene ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena D:

Pero hoy, para no quedar tan mal (xD) he traído un lindo y tierno drabble y su lindo y tierno bonus track

Para los que no saben:

Pazguato: Persona simple o que se sorprende con facilidad.

Iridiscente: Que muestra o refleja los colores del arco iris.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews: **diaspora 66, ****Serranita****, Franken Fran, ****Vongola Hime-sama****, ****Ruku****, ****Ethere Envy****, ****Michell Tk Ga****.**

**Ethere Envy****: **Aww3 Te tomaste la tarea de poner en cada capítulo un review, ¡Tan hermosa/o!

¡Disfrunten!

•

_**Estudios Sin oficio presenta:**_

"**Pazguato"**

Definitivamente Tsunayoshi era un estúpido herbívoro pazguato, era sencillo y humilde. Sus ojitos marrones se abrían y mostraban un brillo singular cuando algo le llamaba la curiosidad, su boquita temblaba cuando algo le producía miedo (generalmente TODO) y soltaba pequeños y audibles gemidos cuando se sorprendía en sobremanera. Tan malditamente tierno.

Tan malditamente tierno, que Hibari Kyoya no pudo resistir el no mirar sus ojos, el no acariciar sus labios y el no querer producir esos gemidos. Tsunayoshi, _como raro_, se sorprendió, Hibari_-san_, el Hibari_-san _violento, egocéntrico, frío, duro, sexy, hermoso…En fin, _ese_ Hibari_-san_ ¡Se le estaba confesado! Y como si fuera poco ¡Con unas, muy bonitas cabe recalcar, flores! ¿En qué raro universo alterno se ha metido él, para que Hibari_-san_ llegara con esas flores? Quizás ahora le llegará la noticia de que él es último vampiro alíen que queda y que Gokudera tiene tres cabezas. Tsuna rió, sería algo muy gracioso de ver. De un momento a otro lo que Tsuna estaba pensando se hizo realidad, a su casa (Realmente era la de Hibari) llegó una especie de Reborn verde con colmillos e igual de fastidioso que el propio arcobaleno y a Gokudera le nacieron dos cabezas de más, se carcajeo.

Después el comenzó a sentir muchas nauseas, pasaron los días y esas nauseas no se calmaban, No se sentía tan mal pues Hibari_-san_ cuidaba de él. Inminentemente vomitó, pero no vomitó esa sustancia sucia y verde, no, vomitó literalmente a un copia exacta de él y su pareja en miniatura. Sí, era un bebé. Intento volverse a carcajear pero eso realmente ya no le estaba dando mucha gracia.

Entonces como por arte de magia nuestro querido castaño abrió sus ojos, todo fue un sueño, su corazoncito dio un vuelco y le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero antes de si quiera derramar sus primeras lagrimas unos brazos fuertes lo acobijaron, el voltio sorprendido hacia él carnívoro, miro su respiración pausada y sus ojos cerrados, sonrió. Todo era perfecto después de todo.

**Bonus Track**

"**Iridiscente"**

Aparte de ser un pazguato a morir, también, de una manera extraña, Tsunayoshi era iridiscente. Hibari estaba segurísimo de que dependiendo del humor del menor, alrededor de él se desarrollaban los colores del arco iris. No, el no estaba loco, Mukuro también los veía y en algunas ocasiones Gokudera también los alcanzaba a ver.

Y aunque él vivía ignorando el resto del mundo esos colores alrededor de _su _novio eran simplemente magníficos. Había desarrollado una evidente fascinación, algo extremadamente raro en él, por ello tanto así que ya sabía que si Tsuna estaba triste un azul marino lo rodearía, si estaba feliz todo el arco iris lo rodeaba e incluso se llegaba a presenciar pétalos de rosas y así sucesivamente. No lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero Tsuna sin duda le daba color a su vida.

•

¡Espero y me ayuden con mi meta!

Recuerden que dejar reviews previene el VIH Sida

¿Reviews?


	7. Primo amore

**Recuerden:** mi meta para este fanfic "Sonrisas lánguidas" es tener al menos 5 reviews en cada capítulo, espero y me colaboren en esta meta. Gracias por leer.

¡Ta-dan! Mikoto, tarde como siempre, trae este tristemente lindo (?) drabble.

Lalala será este drabble y dos más y fin de "Sonrisas Lánguidas" quizás haga otra serie de drabbles (Amo hacer drabble 3) o tal vez haga un fanfic (claro que lo que es largo nunca me queda bien ._.) en Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Drabble inspirado en la canción de Adele "First love", eso lo haría un song-drabble (?)

Gracias por sus lindos reviews: **Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto****, niko-chan, Ethere Envy, Ruku, ****Aswang****, Nathy, ****astridwantmore****, utire, ****.**

•

_**Estudios Sin oficio presenta:**_

"**primo amore****"**

Perdóname Kyoya, perdóname primo amore. Pero estoy cansado, desde ¿cuándo comencé a fingir? Me susurras acongojado, si supiera la respuesta no me hubiera quedado callado.

Lo siento primo amore pero esto ya no es amor. No me mires así, tú seguirás siendo preciado para mí; después de todo me has dado tantos buenos recuerdos.

Perdóname por ser egoísta pero no intentes alejarte mucho, lo siento, es en vano, una nube no se puede esconder del cielo. Dale paso a más personas, llora mi pérdida y recupérate, no te sientas todo el tiempo mal ¿vale?

Hibari, ¿Qué si estoy enamorado de alguien más? no, sólo….sólo estoy cansado. Lo siento primo amore, te he fallado, pero no te desanimes, encontrarás a otro cielo o yo volveré por ti.

•

Un muy raro drabble a la vista ._.

Al parecer soy buena haciendo cosas sin sentidos (?)

¡Espero y me ayuden con mi meta!

Recuerden que dejar reviews previene el VIH Sida

¿Reviews?


End file.
